


A New Friend

by jacquelee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Sin watches in awe as a leather clad blonde beats up her would be attackers. And of course, she follows her afterwards.





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt "You had time to call the police. Why didn't you?"

Sin was used to life on the streets, so she cursed herself for not being more careful, for deviating from her normal routine and staying out longer than she had planned, taking a route back to the place she was crashing in right now that she knew was not particularly safe. She had just hoped that it would be fine. 

But when did she ever get what she hoped for? Never, she thought dryly, staring in fear at the four men who had cornered her against a wall in a dark alley.

Trying to find any way in which she could make it out of here without getting hurt, she ignored the men's taunts and instead wrecked her brain for a strategy of escape. It was obvious that she couldn't fight them, she had never been too good at self defense, and there were too many of them anyways. There was no way anyone could take on all four of them. 

Except just as she thought that, someone suddenly appeared, as if out of nowhere, and landed on one of the men, kicking him hard in the face. After that, everything happened so fast that Sin barely had the time to even realize what was going on but one thing was clear, whoever this blonde woman in all black leather was, she knew moves that Sin didn't even know were possible. 

In the end, all four men were lying on the ground, clutching various parts of their bodies and the blonde looked at Sin briefly, smiling and nodding before she turned and walked away. 

While still shocked, Sin wasn't about to just let her savior disappear into the darkness, so she followed her, even when that wasn't very easy. A few times she thought she had lost her but at last she found her again entering an old clock tower. 

Following her in carefully, Sin realized when they got to the top that this must be where the woman lived, her lair so to speak. At least the makeshift bed and clothes and other items that were strewn around suggested that. 

From the shadows, she watched as the woman took off her mask and her wig and then moved to take off the leather. She turned around, not wanting to be disrespectful and thought about what to do next. Wanting to do something nice for the woman who possibly saved her life and definitely saved her from quite a lot of hurt, she left the clock tower and went to the next diner to get some food for both of them. 

Of course she had no idea if the woman would even want anything to eat, but she thought if there was a way to repay her for what she had done for her and maybe make a friend, this might be it. 

Returning to the clock tower with the food, Sin didn't pay as much attention to being quiet as she had at first and suddenly was faced with a staff that was pointed directly at her face. She held up her hands, trying to look as non threatening as possible and the staff was taken away. 

"What do you want?"

Okay, that didn't particularly sound inviting, nor did the frown the woman was sporting but Sin could work with it. She held up the food like an offering.

"You saved my life. I brought you some food. You know, as a thank you."

The frown didn't disappear, if anything, it got deeper and Sin started questioning if this had really been a good idea.

"You followed me? You must be good at sneaking."

Sin shrugged. 

"When you live on the street you learn some tricks."

Now the frown finally disappeared, being replaced by a soft look that made Sin want to be friends with this woman even more. 

"I can see that. So you followed me, found out where I live and then went to get me food?"

Okay, if she said it like that, it sounded a bit weird. She shrugged again.

"Yeah, I mean, I can just leave it, if you want to be alone. I just thought, maybe you want someone to talk to, but if I'm bothering you…"

Now the woman smiled a little. 

"That's not what I meant. I mean, I'm a vigilante. There's a price on my head. You had time to call the police. Why didn't you?"

Now Sin scoffed. 

"I don't recall the police saving me from those men. That was you. I don't care about money, in my book, we need people like you. Especially…" 

She trailed off, not sure how to say what she meant, but the woman seemed to understand anyways. 

"Especially women. Yes. I know. That's why I'm here." 

"Which is awesome! You kicked those guys' asses like it was nothing!"

Sin grinned at her and was very relieved when she got another smile in return. The woman regarded her for a moment and then seemed to have come to a decision because she nodded towards the middle of the room. 

"Let's eat then."

Her grin growing even wider, Sin felt as if she could jump in excitement, but she restrained herself, only walking at a decent pace into the room and settling down on the floor. 

When the blonde sat down opposite her Sin took out the food and offered it to her, when she realized that she hadn't actually introduced herself. 

"I'm Sin by the way." She saw the hesitation on the woman's face, and was quick to reassure her that she didn't need to actually know her name. "I didn't mean you need to tell me your name too. I understand if you want to be like, you know secret, have a secret identity or something."

The woman actually smiled some more at those words, even when it seemed to be laced with sadness. 

"It's okay. My name is Sara. But I would prefer if that could stay between the two of us."

"Of course. I'm awesome at keeping secrets. I can be your plucky sidekick, get you food and stuff. I'm great at getting things at a bargain."

They started eating, talking about the neighborhood and other things and Sin found herself being thankful that she had been out so late today, and even for the men who attacked her, because it had led her to finding a new friend.


End file.
